Realidad Wigetta
by Mely Onza
Summary: Una historia de porque los youtubers Willyrex y Vegetta777 niegan Wigetta. Historia contada desde el punto de vista de WIlly


Capítulo 1

Samuel y yo recién acabábamos otro episodio más de Apocalipsis Minecraft, vivimos juntos pero no en el mismo cuarto, nuestros suscriptores se inventaron la pareja Wigetta la cual ignoramos aunque insistan nuestros suscriptores, técnicamente a Samuel no le gusta que anden comentando esa palabra, en cambio yo, solo me quedo callado, recuerdo un día en que estaba con Lana y Luzu para responder preguntas y en una de esas venia la palabra Wigetta, ella lo hablaba con calma mientras yo solo dije que era un tema tabú, Luzu lo ve como un juego al igual que los demás pero yo siento que esa palabra tiene algo más. Cuando no estamos frente a una cámara, Samuel y yo estamos solos en casa sin nada de qué hablar, a veces solo nos vemos en el desayuno para después encerrarnos en nuestros cuartos, el único momento en que podemos comunicarnos es cuando una cámara está encendida, ya sea por un juego en línea o por un video blog, es el único momento en que parecemos ser muy unidos pero fuera de eso estamos aislados, a Samuel no le gusta mucho hablar del día en que nos conocimos al igual que a mí, a veces en sus vídeo aparezco yo estando con el celular en mano, Samuel siempre se burla de mí al verme con el celular en mano en sus vídeos, la gente a veces se inventa rumores de que chateo con otra persona ya sea una chica o con otro chico, como hace la gente memes cuando me ven con otro chico donde Samuel se ve celoso, pero cuando él anda con otros chicos la mayoría lo deja ir como si yo no existiera, ¿Por qué solo hacen eso conmigo?, es como si me mandaran indirectas de que él si me puede ser infiel y yo no a él, Luzu me dice que solo les siga el juego y que me sucede más a mi porque no socializo mucho, tal vez tenga razón en eso, puede que al ser reservado haga que otra gente piense mal y aprovechen esa oportunidad.

Mucha gente se pregunta porque nosotros no ponemos nuestros rostros cuando jugamos Minecraft, unos especulan que porque Minecraft no tiene nada de impresionante para ver el rostro del jugador y otros especulan que por flojera, a mí no me molesta mostrar mi rostro en cambio a Samuel parece no gustarle mucho. Cuando él se dejó ver por primera vez ante sus suscriptores, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como era su físico, sobre todo porque muchos lo imaginaban como un nerd, típico, juegas Minecraft y te consideran un chico con anteojos muy nerd.

No tengo palabras para definir a Samuel, es como si él fuera otra persona, cuando estamos en persona ambos no hablamos mucho, pero cuando jugamos, es como si el sol saliera por primera, es optimista y nunca se rinde, todo lo que haga siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa del rostro, cuando canta o dice poemas es como para alegrar el día, una parte de mí dice que actúa así para encariñarse con la gente pero en el fondo siento que son indirectas hacia mí. Somos hombres, en que estoy pensando, solo es un juego, pero a veces no lo veo como un juego, si a Samuel no le importara, él no hubiera aceptado venirse a vivir conmigo.

Recuerdo el día en que llegamos por primera vez a nuestra casa compartida, no había nada claro, pero el ambiente se sentía distinto, yo exploraba el lugar y Samuel encendió su cámara como siempre, no teníamos nada, rápidamente todos comenzaron a comentar Wigetta, aunque tengamos habitaciones por separado, el mundo piensa en Wigetta, no sé por qué pero a mí ya no molesta esa palabra, en mi cuenta recibo muchos de esos mensajes que procuro ignorar, en cambio a Samuel, no para de hablar sobre ese tema, de lo mucho que odia recibir esa palabra, lo raro, es que él no lo niega, me refiero a que odia que le manden siempre esa apalabra pero no niega el significado de la misma palabra.

Puede que esté siempre con la vista al celular pero de vez en cuando fijo la vista en Samuel que cuando voltea a verme y me enfoco en mi celular, me dice que va a dar un paseo y yo solo le digo que se cuide, en cuanto él se va, suelto mi celular y me relajo, aunque, la casa se siente vacía sin él, hay mucho silencio en la casa, supongo que es porque no está él, lo raro es que vivimos en una ciudad ruidosa, pero cuando me asomo por la ventana para verlo, el ruido desaparece con solo verlo llegar a casa, es raro, ¿Por qué me sucede esto?, es mi amigo más no el mejor.

Era de noche, Samuel estaba contestando las preguntas de sus suscriptores en directo, yo estaba en la cocina, cenando solo, preguntándome las preguntas que le iban a hacer, al pasar por la habitación de Samuel, que estaba cerrada, sentía curiosidad por las preguntas del público, fui a mi habitación y cerré mi habitación conmigo afuera de ella para así engañar a Samuel, así él pensaría que me fui a dormir y que no estaría ahí fuera de su habitación; las preguntas eran las mismas que me esperaba, Wigetta la cual odia Samuel, la pregunta de cómo nos conocimos y que siempre ignora, las otras eran de su vida, pero en una de esas preguntaban cómo me veía Samuel a mí, la forma en que me describió me deprimían, él hablaba bien de mí, decía lo malo que tenía yo pero siempre las defendía con algo bueno, lo malo es que yo no sabía eso, frente a una cámara parezco ser alguien divertido pero en la vida real soy antisocial, pero él me describía de un modo bueno y lo mucho que agradece tenerme como su amigo, me senté detrás de la puerta para comenzar a llorar sin que él me escuchara, nunca nos hablamos frente a frente, solo en los juegos, soy un tonto, ¿Por qué soy así?, somos hombres, tal vez lo decía para que sus suscriptores no piensen mal de mí, algo me duele en el fondo, quisiera unírmele al video para responder preguntas a su lado pero me da pena entrar ya que mi mente estará en blanco una vez que esté ahí, además, él piensa que estoy dormido, si entro a si como si nada, él se daría cuenta que lo estuve espiando, es mejor que no haga nada y que me vaya a dormir.

Me voy a mi cuarto, para recostarme en mi cama y tratar de dormir, pero no logro tener sueño, me duele mucho la cabeza, tal vez si voy al baño y me lavo la cara se me pase todo esto, aunque no sé porque lo haría ya que así menos tendría sueño pero no me importa ya que no sé qué me está pasando; fui al baño y de ahí salió Samuel, paso al lado mío para luego voltear a verme y desearme buenas noches, yo también le dije buenas noches pero no me atreví verlo a la cara por lo que entre al baño como si no existiera, no sé porque hice eso, tal vez porque eso se hacen los amigos, solo saludarse y nada más, en el fondo quería mirarlo a los ojos pero me acobarde, tal vez mañana se me pase, tal vez estoy enfermo, sí… eso es, eso lo explicaría todo, de seguro me estoy resfriando y tal vez lo que este sintiendo sea parte de los síntomas, todo está en mi cabeza, pero no me siento mal como para un resfriado, solo de repente comencé a tener calor, me veo al espejo y tengo toda la cara roja, no puede ser, solo es un resfrió, como sea, mañana espero estar mejor y que todo esto se me pase.


End file.
